camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Poseidon's Cabin
Description Poseidon's Cabin is low, long, and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. On the inside it has six empty bunk beds and the walls glowed like abalone. There is a fountain used for Iris Messaging anyone in the corner by the window facing the sea. In one corner of the room, there is a space for each cabin member to put a pet. The counsellor (currently Jordan) sleeps in a special building built under the sea. He also keeps his cat there. The building is one of three gifts Poseidon gave to Jordan after he convinced Zeus to give back Poseidon his place on the Council. Residents Counsellor *Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Lieutenant *Courtney Cetacius (has been taken hostage by the Broken Covenant) Members *Facetus Higgins (Inactive) *Azumi O'Neal *Zeke Valconi *Michael Lympha Tempestas *Jessica Rogers *Jason Sinine *Tony Felix *Josiah Oliver *Yarah Kalil Cylopes *Lenin (up for adoption, see Sonofapollo) Former Members *Desdemona (ghost) *Alyss Batcher (water nymph) Gallery Image:Finally.jpg|Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Courtney-c1.jpg|Courtney Cetacius Image:IsZ-1.jpg|Michael Lympha Tempestas Image:Azumi.jpg|Azumi O'Neal Image:Zeke valconi.jpg|Zeke Valconi Image:Jessica2.png|Jessica Rogers Image:Son of Poseidon.jpg|Jason Sinine Image:Cyclops.jpg|Lenin (Cyclops) Image:Desdemona.jpg|Desdemona (ghost) Image:In white.jpg|Alyss Batcher (water nymph) Image:ClevMessage.png|Facetus Higgins Joss.jpg|Josiah Oliver|link=http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Josiah_%22Joss%22_Oliver Tony.jpg|Tony Felix|link=Tony Felix Kida.jpg|Yarah Kalil Powers Hydrokinesis Powers *Children of Poseidon have the ability to breathe underwater. *All can move water with their mind, as they are hydrokinetic (or aquakinetic). *They have telepathic connections to equine animals (horses, zebras, giraffes,pegasi, hippocampi, etc). *They don't get hurt when falling into water, even from a high altitude. *Can withstand immense pressure acting on them in the sea. *They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. *All have a higher resistance to fire or burns. *They can make water shoot out from petrified seashells. *They know their exact coordinates in water. *They can make air bubbles form underwater. *Can make water into a path. *Can talk to each other telepathically underwater and with other aquatic/equine beings. *They can feel the difference between salt water and fresh water. *Can water travel (appear in different spots of water). Geokinesis Power *They can create earthquakes, as their father is the god of earthquakes besides him being the god of the sea. Aerokinesis Power *They can create personal hurricanes, as their father is the god of storms. Pryokinesis Power *They have the protection against burning faster because of Poseidon's nature Counsellor's Power *Can harden water in to shields with out freezing it. Treaties with other cabins Hades' Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with the Hades' Cabin. *We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. *We will defend each other if other cabins attack. Zeus' Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with the Zeus' Cabin. *We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. *We will try to not get in cabin fights. Apollo's Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with Apollo's Cabin. *My cabin will share the Apollo Cabin's shower time. *In exchange, we'll do half of each other's chores (Meaning my cabin will do half of their chores while we do half of our own chores and vice versa for the Apollo Cabin). Ares' Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with the Ares' Cabin. *We will share chores. *We have a mutual defence pact. Hephaestus' Cabin Michael has made a treaty with Hephaestus' Cabin. *Our cabin will provide silver for their cabin to forge. *We get priority in weapon creation and repair, unless a project is for the good of the camp. Themis' Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with Themis' Cabin. *We have a mutual defence pact. *We will include each other in quests Aeolus' Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with Aeolus' Cabin. *We will help each other in all fights. Enemy Cabins Category:Cabins Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Temporarily Full